Please Explain?
by MomijisGirl
Summary: Sequel to Foreordained Miracle: Now that they're together, how can they tell the rest? some angst, some humor,some limeyness, and a lot of Kyo^^


Okay, its taken me a while to even start this, but with the STAR testing and all, and finals coming up, I'm amazed I'm even trying. To be honest, the beginning isn't very good, but if you keep going I'm (HOPEING) its going to get better. This is the sequel to FoM (Foreordained Miracle), and I promise that I'll try harder to make the characters seem more..um..... Themselves. Yea, I got some complaints on that. N E ways..  
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't want to be the Mangaka for this in the first place, because then I would have broken my wrist, plus I'm too lazy. I just like reading it^^  
  
Please Explain By: San (a.k.a Momiji's Girl) One: To Catch a Cats' Eye  
  
"Should we tell them?"  
  
"It's been three months. They should know."  
  
".Why?"  
  
"Because then we wont have to keep it a secret anymore."  
  
"..I prefer secret.." The red-haired one whispered.  
  
"But.. She should know, at least." The gray-eyed one told his companion. The ember-eyed boy sat quietly for a moment, and sighed. Finally, he nodded.  
  
"Yes." He said, his voice determined. "If she can accept us.."  
  
"Then the others won't matter." The gray-eyed one finished.  
  
They had discussed it all night. It was the only time that they could be together in peace and not raise suspicion. Kyo had a feeling that Shigure, maybe even Hatori, knew about his relationship with Yuki, but that didn't matter. Ayame wasn't a problem either. Haru would be upset for a moment, and then most likely return to his normal self. Kureno, Momiji, Rin, Kisa, Ritchan.. They wouldn't care. Kagura..She would probably subject Kyo to torture for a few hours and leave with the added motivation of "turning Kyo-kun straight!(" Akito.. Kyo shuddered. No, they wouldn't think about Akito. All that was left was Tohru ..How could they tell her? Yuki had admitted that he still believed he loved her, and Kyo, though he wouldn't admit it even to Yuki, agreed.  
  
"She'll probably just smile and say how wonderful it is." Yuki said, trying to make things easier, but nothing could quell the nervous, sickening feeling in the pit of Kyo's stomach, and the boy just grunted in response. ~Couldn't we wait? ~ He thought, but didn't ask. He knew Yuki too well by now, and when Yuki is determined to so something, he's and equal match for the cats own fiery spirit. Kyo tugged nervously at his bracelet.  
  
"How are we gonna tell her?" He asked instead, turning his thoughts back to the problem. Yuki sighed. "And therein lies the trouble. How do you tell someone you love that you love someone else at the same time, which loves them as well?" Yuki sighed once more, and ran a slender hand through mouse-gray hair. Kyo growled.  
  
"Aw~ This sucks!!" he said loudly. "This shouldn't be that hard!"  
  
Yuki placed a hand on Kyo's mouth, and shook his head.  
  
"Don't be so loud, baka neko. They'll hear you."  
  
"Let them hear me! It would make it easier." Kyo said defiantly, but in a quieter voice than before. "I'm not used to all this sneaking around. Why don't we just tell her and get it over with in the morning. Its Saturday, anyway." Yuki smiled, sighed, and shook his head in doubt. Kyo always had to use the direct approach in every thing, no matter what, even their relationship. Yuki sometimes caught himself wishing for the Kyo from before, before the accident, the Kyo without the memories and defiance. He sometimes wished that Kyo were sweet and carefree like that once more. But then he'd look over from where ever he was, for Kyo was never too far away, and catch the cats eye. Kyo would wink then, if others weren't in the room, and smirk and turn back to whatever he was doing, and Yuki would remember why he loved Kyo in the first place. It was that directness, that open I- don't-give-a-damn-what-you-think attitude and his burning eyes that first started the mouse wondering, and what kept him wondering to this day.  
  
Maybe the direct approach -would- work best. Tohru certainly wasn't one for subtlety. No, to be honest, the girl couldn't take a hint if you smacked her in the face with it.  
  
"Your right." Yuki said, much to the cats' surprise. "Why don't we take her to lunch somewhere, like the park, or maybe the lake, and tell her there." Kyo nodded. Nervous as he was, he would rather get this over with.  
  
"Alright. But nowhere public. -Everybody- doesn't need to know."  
  
Yuki gave the cat a play shove. "What, you don't love me that much?"  
  
Kyo blushed, and growled.  
  
"Its not that! You know what they'd say at school?"  
  
Yukis' eyebrows raised, and he gave the cat and incredulous look.  
  
"Since when do you care what others say?"  
  
Kyo snarled, but not at Yuki. He snarled at the fact that he -did- care what, and that he had to hide this.  
  
"I don't care what they say about me! No one at school gives a damn about me, but you're the most popular kid in school. Do you know what would happen if they found out about us? We're both guys! They'd rip you to shreds!"  
  
He tried to say it as non-chalant as he could, but Yuki could tell he was worried.  
  
He smiled, and kissed Kyo on the ear. "Never thought you'd fall for a prep." He said, playfully. Kyo blushed.  
  
"Never thought you'd fall for a loaner." he retorted, and stood up. He was tired, and his stomach hurt; he just wanted to go to sleep. Looking down, he gave a soft smile, and a sigh.  
  
"Not tonight Yuki. Tomorrow.." He leaned down and kissed the mouse on the head, making promises that would give a nosebleed, 'if all goes well', and went to bed.  
  
Yuki lay down on his own bed, and prayed for everything to go right. He had a hard time falling asleep.  
A/N: I know it's short, but I want you to tell me if that's a decent start. So how about it? -San 


End file.
